


Spun Gold

by hurinhouse



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper hadn't been one for challenges before, but this reward turns out worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Gold

Spun gold was the prize. _What good is that out here in the hills, far from Dublin?_

When he fell in with this group back in the alleys behind Horseguards he thought they’d be trouble, but he wondered now if these officers’ contests weren’t more like school games.

The door creaked when he cracked it open.

“Come claim your prize, Paddy. As long as we watch.”

A head jerked round. There in the firelight – golden locks of treasure… the perfect length for gripping.

A twitch of fear, rough cloth hiding angry green eyes…Yes, these gentlemen lived up to the bargain.


End file.
